Tilogor/Tilokennt
Irgenwann vor etwa zehn Jahren. *Ein kleiner, knochiger Mann zieht einen Jungen der kaum Älter als 16 ist, ihn aber schon bei weitem an Größe und Masse übertrumft, am Ohr unsanft zu sich heran. Mit einem schelmischen Grinsen deutet er aus einer dunklen Ecke auf die Straße, wo eine junge Frau mit einem kleinen Mädchen, um die acht Jahre, herläuft* "Siehst du die da? Die Dirne mit dem Kind? Die hat 'ne farbige Robe an, was heißt das?" *der Junge folgt dem Deut und nickt schwach, er verzieht das Gesicht* "Ja, natürlich, bin ja 'nich blind, heh?" *der Junge verzieht wieder das Gesicht, diesmal vor Schmerz und ein schmaler Stock wird ihm zwischen die Rippen getrieben, ein zweiter, ebenso knorriger Mann grinst breit und drückt fester zu* "Nimm dir nich' zuviel raus, sonst setzt's was!" *ein leises Brummen ertönt vom Jungen, ein Brummen das noch schwach und kindlich wirkt, eher bockig und schließlich zieht der andere Mann den Jungen näher heran* "Also, was heißt das?" - "Na .. 's doch klar, die kann sich so 'ne schlampige Robe leisten, also hat 'ses auf'n Taschen." *antwortet der Junge und der Mann nickt, beginnt zu sprechen* "Also, das heißt du gehst hin. Du lächelt und begrüßt das Mädchen, gehst auf die Knie und machst ein' auf nett. Dann zückst du deinen Dolch, greifst nach dem Mädchen, drückst ihn ihr an die Kehle und stellst die Frau vor die Wahl. Das Leben des Mädchens oder ihre Kohle. Einfach, eh?" *offensichtlich sehr von dem Plan überzeugt, leckt der Mann sich über die Lippen und stößt den Jungen schon vor, aus der Ecke heraus, mitten auf die Straße. Es ist schon dunkler, die Frau ein Stück weiter und kein anderer Mensch weit und breit. Der Junge verzieht merkwürdig angewieder das Gesicht und sieht dem vermeintlichen Opfer nach, er setzt eine fröhliche, nette Miene auf und tappst nach vorn* "Heh, ihr da!" *Die Frau dreht sich erschrocken um, lächelt dann aber, als sie nur den Jungen erblickt und auch das Mädchen ist offen und freundlich* "Ich wollt' nua' ma' frag'n, was ihr hier so macht, 's ja schon spät, näh?" *grinst der Junge. Die Frau mustert ihn ihrerseits, blickt über die zerschlissenen Klamotte, die unverbundenen Wunden an Knien, Knöcheln und Wangenknochen* "Wir .. gehen nach Hause, die Frage ist was macht ein Junge wie du noch hier draußen? Du solltest nach Hause. *die Frau hebt beide Brauen, lächelt* Oder du kommst mit, ich werde gleich Abendbrot machen, irgendwas fällt ab und zufällig bin ich Schneiderin, ich kann dir deine Klamotten mal in Schuss nähen, was hälst du davon?" *Der Junge hebt eine Braue, grinst dann, tappst von einem Fuß auf den Anderen* Ehh .. also .. was? Mhm .. näh', das is' nich' vorgeseh'n weißt'? *unbeholfen blickt er nach hinten, zur Ecke wo auf ihn gewartet wird. Er weiß genau, man beobachtet ihn. Alles, alleine das Zögern bringt ihn wieder Schläge ein, so eine blöde Kuh .. macht es ihm schwer!* "Na, ich .. also .. WAH! DAVORNE!" *beide drehen sich um und schon packt der Junge das Mädchen, ein langer, schmaler Dolch legt sich an ihre Kehle und sie jammert, quengelt und heult sogleich los, der Junge blickt auf, völlig überfordert stottert er vor sich hin* "I-i .. ich .. ich w .. Ich will all .. all euer Gold! Hört ihr?! Alles! Sonst .. sonst schneid ich ihr nich' nur die Kehle durch, eh, ich lass sie leid'n, weißt'?!" *dank der Überlegenheit an Größe und Kraft hat er keine Mühe das zappelnde Mädchen festzuhalten, der Dolch zieht eine feine, rote Spure mit sich, nichts dramatisches, aber ein Zeugnis dessen, das die Klinge wirklich scharf ist, die Mutter verzieht das Gesicht grauenvoll, vor Angst und Schrecken, die Tränen schießen ihr in die Augen und sie schreit laut los, der Junge wiederum stolpert vor Schreck zurück, zieht die Kleine mit sich und schüttelt sich, ihm ist das genug, er will auf und weg rennen, dreht das Mädchen dabei mit und unweigerlich zieht er ihr die Klinge über die Halsschlagader, das Schreien wandelt in ein Röcheln, ein eckelhaftes Blubbern und dann wird es still. Weder die Mutter, noch der Junge, noch das Mädchen geben noch ein Laut von sich, bis urplötzlich der Junge laut losschreit und rennt. Er rennt einfach weiter, ohne Ziel, bis ihn nach etwa 10 Minuten zwei Wachen aufhalten, er rennt förmlich in ihre Arme. Er ist voll mit Blut, steht unter Schock. Die Hose ist nass, reden kann er kaum. Die Wachen machen Anstalten ihn zu packen, als dann zwei, dünne Kerle auftauchen, mit ihnen reden, nur kurz aber bestimmend. Ein Beutel wird weitergreicht und einer der Beiden packt den Jungen am Hals und zieht ihn mit.*'' '''Drei Wochen später. *ein dünner Mann tritt auf einen blassen, ausgehungerten Jungen ein, der blutend und keuchend am Boden liegt.* "Das hast du davon du Nichtsnutz! *der Mann beugt sich runter, legt eine saubere Klinge an den Körper, der von oben bis unten voll Schnittwunden zu sein scheint. Ein Körper dessen Blässe von einem konstanten violetten Schimmer begleitet wird. Der Alte schneidet irre lachend einfach wild über die Haut, dreht den Jungen un und grinst unglaublich breit. Der Junge blickt eisern nach vorne, grimmig und wütend, er zeigt keinen Hauch von Schmerzen, nicht die gerringste Emotion.* Na komm, tu nich' so als wenn du nich' Angst hättest. In Wahrheit bepisst du Mädchen dich doch schon wieder! Du hast uns 20.. ZWANZIG Münzen gekostet, weißt du das?! Es war so einfach! *mit dem Knauf haut er ihm feste gegen die Schläfe* "Du denkst, die letzten drei Wochen hier unten waren die Strafe, heh? Nein. Ich werde dich für's Leben prägen. Ich nutze es als .. als weitere Aufgabe, weißt du? Ich mag dich, das weißt du auch, darum helf ich dir ja. Ich werde dir jetzt große Schmerzen zufügen und ich möchte das du feste daran denkst das du ein Nichtsnutz bist. Ein Niemand. Nicht mehr Wert als der Dreck unter meinen Fußnägeln. All das kannst du nur ändern wenn du von nun machst was ich dir sage, was ich dir gezeigt habe, weg mit deiner Angst! Weg mit deinem Mitleid! Das habe ich dir nicht beigebracht! Hörst du?!" *der Mann drückt mit der Spitze der Klinge in die Platzwunde an der linken Schläfe, grinst und drückt feste zu, er schneidet tief in das Fleisch, erreicht wohl den Knochen und zieht langsam, die Klinge runter, über das ganze Gesicht und auch am Kinn hört er nicht auf. Der Junge zappelt etwas, was mit starken Tritten gegen die Rippen von einem anderen Mann unterbrochen wird. Die Klinge wird weiter tief durch das Fleisch gezogen bis sie die Kehle erreicht hat.* "Immer wenn du dein verdammtes, hässliches Spiegelbild erblicken, wirst du Niemand dich an meine Worte erinnern, du bist MEIN Werkzeug und wirst dich auch so benehmen." *der Mann haut wieder mit dem Knauf zu und der Junge verliert wohl vor Schmerz, Blutverlust und Anstrengung das Bewusstsein.*'' ''Ein normaler, zufälliger Abend derzeit in Sturmwind.''' ''Tilogor öffnet die Flasche und trinkt einen großen Schluck. Es brennt in der Kehle, aber das stört ihn schon lange nicht mehr. Im Gegenteil. Es gehört dazu. Er hebt den Blick zur Sonne. Es wird wieder hell. Wieder eine Nacht ohne Schlaf. Eine Nacht die zu nichts führte. Brummend schüttet er den Inhalt der Flasche in sich hinein, um sie kurzerhand über den Abgrund vor der Zuflucht zu werfen. Einen Nachteil hat das Gesaufe. Das Zeug wirkt nicht mehr wie es soll. Es betäubt nicht in den Ausmaßen, wie er es gerne hätte. Da hilft wohl nur 'ne Schlägerei. Sich kräftig auf den Schädel hauen. Die Gedanken frei machen. Das Gespräch mit Kat .. er hat ihr zuviel erzählt. Nein. Er hat ihr schlichtweg das Falsche erzählt. Sie wird nichts für sich behalten. Sie wird, in alter Frauenmanier, versuchen die Dinge für ihn in die Hand zu nehmen. Aber will er das? Nein. Er will ruhe. Er will wieder weg. Weg von diesem Ort. Eine Stadt voller Feinde. Menschen die ihn verachten. Er sieht es in ihren Blicken. Er will weg, wie soviele Male zuvor. Scheisse das nun alles anders ist. Seufzend taumelt er über den Kathedralenplatz, richtung Altstadt. Was hält ihn nur? Diese verdammten, leuchtenden Paladine? Das schlechte Essen, gestreckter Alk' oder die regelmäßigen Enttäuschungen? Irgendwas ist anders. Sicher. Da ist Kat. Aber da ist noch mehr. Unterwegs schlägt er, im Suff, feste gegen die Mauer, brummt als es leise knackt und setzt sich hin. Wo soll das enden? Weitermachen wie bisher? Soll er der Tilo sein, den Fin gerne hätte? Das Einzige, was sie an ihm mag ist, das er nur ein Freund ist. Das er wohl der letzte ist, der sentimental wird. Was aber, wenn ihm Umarmungen wie heute tiefer treffen als jeder Dolchhieb oder jeder Angriff dieser Hexenschlampe? Nicht weil er sie nicht mag. Nein, weil er sie mag. Sie anders mag. So wie er nicht sollte, nie gedacht hätte und nicht möchte. So wie er nie mochte. Er denkt nicht an Liebe, nein, dafür ist er zu kaputt, das ist ihm klar und genau darum verwundert ihn es um so mehr. Er kann nicht mehr einfach nur neben ihr liegen. Er will ihr Freude bereiten, koste es was es wolle. Er nickt und erhebt sich. Das Einzige, was ihr derzeit Freude bereitet, ist die Rache an diesem Ex-Arsch. Grinsend macht er sich wieder auf den Weg zu Taverne. Gleichzeitig wird die Rache noch seine unbegründete Eifersucht stillen. Oder ist es Angst? Er weiß es nicht. Es ist ihm egal. Er kommt mit dem ganzen schon klar. Gute Miene aufsetzen, trinken und sich rumschlagen. Hat immer geklappt.